Hospital equipment and invalid home care equipment has become quite expensive, so that it becomes economic to combine the functions of several pieces of hospital apparatus to enable a single, combined function apparatus to have a higher frequency of utilization and therefore a greater return on investment. Following this philosphy, wheelchairs have been made, in the prior art, which are convertible into wheeled stretchers, thereby combining the function of a conventional wheelchair for transporting a patient in a seated position, with the function of a wheeled stretcher for transporting a patient in a lying position. Prior art convertible wheelchairs however, have suffered from several deficiencies. One deficiency is that in order that the seat of the prior art convertible wheelchair can assume a coplanar position with respect to the back of the chair when it is in the stretcher position, the seat must remain horizontal when the chair is in the erect seated position. A horizontal seat for a chair is uncomfortable for the patient who must remain seated thereon for long periods of time. Designers of conventional chairs have recognized that a seat which assumes a slight angle with respect to the horizontal, toward the back of the chair, is much more comfortable to sit in for long periods of time. However, prior art convertible wheelchairs have suffered from this source of discomfort to the patient. A second deficiency of prior art wheelchairs is that the leg support member which supports the patient's leg is not angularly adjustable with respect to the horizontal in a manner independent of the relative positions of the seat and the back of the chair. Thus the flexibility of the chair to accommodating various patient ailments requiring the special positioning of the patient's limbs, has not been available in prior art convertible wheelchairs. Still a third deficiency of prior art convertible wheelchairs is that the length of the leg support members for the chair have been fixed, causing the chair to be incapable of accommodating a variety of leg lengths.